Fashions
Lalaloopsy has released many different types of apparel for the Main Lalaloopsy and Lalaloopsy Littles over the course of the line's run. This page will cover outfits, descriptions, and images for each of the clothing articles. Lalaloopsy Apparel Pinkpartydress.jpg Redcheckpartydress.jpg Fashionpurpledress.jpg Fashionpackdress.JPG Fashion Pack Marina.jpg Fashion Pack Prairie.jpg WinterCoat.jpg Fashionpackcoat.JPG Fashion Pack Berry.jpg Fashion Pack Rosy.jpg raincoat! lalaloopsy.JPG Bluepjs.jpg Redpjs.jpg Fashion Pack Sunny.jpg Fashion Pack Patch.jpg Fashion Pack Pillow.jpg Bathrobeyellow.jpg Fashion Pack Berry 2.jpg Fashion Pack Marina 2.jpg Fashion Pack Berry 3.jpg Dresses Purple - A light purple, frilled and multi-layer dress with socks and black Mary Janes with ribbons on the toe. Worn by Crumbs Sugar Cookie on the package. "This pretty little purple party dress is just perfect for a birthday party!" Pink - The second party dress released, shown with Jewel Sparkles on the package. This pink-pale crimson red dress includes a big ribbon around the waist, socks with frills, and red shoes. "Dress your Lalaloopsy dolls in this posh pink dress with shiny Mary-Jane shoes for a perfect party look!" Red and White - Dress shown with Mittens Fluff 'N Stuff on the package. Comes with red Mary Janes and frilly-lined socks. "This cute summer dress is nice for a picnic in the park or a garden party!" Holiday Dress - A Christmas themed dress with matching boots. Marina Anchors is featured on the package.'' "This lovely Lalaloopsy dress is perfect for the holiday festivities all winter long!"'' Red "Santa Coat" styled dress with sparkling under-layer skirt and red boots. Party Dress - A colorful dress looks to have been designed by Peanut Big Top, who is also featured on the package. Black and white polka dots on top, while the skirt is black and white striped, includes pink and orange segments and pink slip on shoes with orange glossy ribbons to tie around the upper half of the foot and leg. "Be the life of the party in the sew cute Lalaloopsy Party Dress and strappy sandals!" Dress - A unique and colorful dress with Prairie Dusty Trails wearing it on the pack. The top is orange and pink plaid tank top over a pink shirt with white sleeve cuffs, neck, and spots all over it. The skirt of the dress is blue with polka-dots and a red-pink line going around it. The shoes have fuschia-magenta socks and the shoes are peach-ish colored. Sunny Day Party - A yellow party dress with tiny white polkadots, hot pink neck, and red puff sleeves to match the silk ribbon around the waist. Around the hem is a thick segment of pink and white strips and smaller segment of red. The shoes are red Mary Janes with yellow bows and pale pink socks. Casual Overalls - "These adorable overalls make the perfect outfit for picking up a paint brush and creating a masterpiece!" comes with a white shirt with tiny red polkadots and red plaid overalls with orange lining and pocket and Orange tennis shoes. Peanut Big Top is shown on the package. Outerwear Rain Coat - "Your Lalaloopsy dolls can keep warm and dry with this lovely raincoat!" The jacket is black and white plaid with magenta accessories such as lining, bow belt, neck, and red-orange buttons and pink rain boots. Coat - "Bundle up in this cozy winter coat to stay snuggly and warm! This adorable coat is perfect for chilly weather and wild winds in Lalaloopsy land!" ''White with fur trim, orange buttons and pink boots. Tippy Tumblelina is on the package. '''Deep Purple-Pink Coat' - This coat is a deep purple-pink color with purple-black lining and ruffled trim along the bottom. Comes with white socks and pink strapped shoes.'' "Bundle up in this cozy winter coat to stay snuggly and warm! This adorable coat is perfect for chilly weather and wild winds in Lalaloopsy land!" Bea Spells-a-Lot is on the package. '''Yellow Themed Rain Gear' - A yellow coat with darker yellow polka-dot print. At the neck and ends of sleeves is white coloring with pink lines going in a vertical and horizontal fashion. Comes with yellow rubber boots with pink markings and blue socks. Pajamas Skeleton - "These skeleton pajamas are perfectly warm and cozy for your Lalaloopsy doll to sleep in every night AND they're the perfect costume for your Lalaloopsy to tag along in on Halloween night!" Patch Treasurechest is on the package. A one-piece skeleton costume with a heart on it. '''Red/Pink Pajamas' - "Snuggle up in these cute, cozy pajamas for sweet dreams all year long!" Blossom Flowerpot is featured on the package. Red-pink pajamas with random shapes and ruffled pieces. '''Blue' - "Cute and comfy pajamas for a good night's sleep - now all your Lalaloopsy dolls can have soft PJs like Pillow Featherbed!" Features Sunny Side Up on the package. Blue with heart buttons and pink slipper-like shoes attached. Striped Pajamas - A cute top and bottom set consisting of a light pink blouse with magenta stripes and many frills, as well as two green buttons. The bottoms match the top back lack both the frills and buttons. The shoes are a pair of bunny slippers with pink socks. "Bedtime is not the same without a cozy pair of pajamas to wear!" Orange Striped Pajamas - Featuring Pillow Featherbed. Orange and white striped top and footy pants with bright red-pink lining and heart patch at the upper-chest. 'Swimwear/Bathwear ' Swimsuit - A pink and orange themed swimsuit with lace sandals and water floaties. "Spring has sprung and every Lalaloopsy needs a cute swimsuit for lots of fun in the sun! Includes cute sandals and arm floaties." Berry Jars 'N' Jam is on the package. Bathrobe - "The Lalaloopsy dolls will be as cozy as can be in this sweet little bathrobe that's just perfect for a day at home!" A light yellow and white striped bathrobe with matching slippers/cloth boots. Peanut Big Top was seen wearing this on the Package. Bathing Suit - Featuring Marina Anchors on the package. A cute one piece with thick hot pink and white stripes with pale pink ruffled lining at the shoulders and legs and tiny white polka dots, matching the innertube around the waist. The shoes are gold-yellow croc-sandals. Costumes Bee Costume - "Everyday is a good day to play dress-up! Now you and your Lalaloopsy can play together! This bee costume is perfect for a busy day of buzzing around town!" ''Berry Jars 'N' Jam is on the package. Comes with Bee suit with wings, and yellow dyed Mary Janes with bows at the toe. Lalaloopsy Littles Apparel Fashion Pack Pita.jpg Fashion Pack Bundles.jpg Fashion Pack Squirt.jpg Fashion Pack Tricky.jpg Fashion Pack Stumbles.jpg Fashion Pack Trinket.jpg Fashion Pack Trouble.jpg Fashion Pack Sprinkle Spice.jpg 511083XX2-520399-Lalaloopsy-Littles-Doll-Fashion-Pack-Ladybug-FW-PKG-F.jpg Casual '''Romper' - Play time clothing for any Lalaloopsy Little! Consists of a pale blue shirt with a big zipper in the center. The neck and ends of sleeves are red, while there is a big white pocket at the tummy and many white spots decorating the top. The bottoms are dark blue with lighter blue plaid markings. Pita Mirage is on the package. Pajamas/Nightgowns Cute pink and white striped footy pajamas for your Lalaloopsy Little. '' "Bedtime is not the same without a cozy pair of pajamas to wear! Lalaloopsy Littles love this stripey set for sleep and play!"'' Bundles Snuggle Stuff is featured on the package. Sleeping Sack - Features Squirt Lil Top on the package. "Snuggle up in the adorable sleeping sack for cuddles and cocoa during the cold winter months!" Yellow Pajamas - A cute one piece pale yellow footy-pajamas with orange polka-dots and sleeves. The neck is white and it also has 2 red buttons. Pink Nightgown - Features Tricky Mysterious on the package. A cute pink dress with white heart print and big white neck segment with two black buttons. Around the waist is a thin orange silk ribbon and the lining of the dress has white ruffles. Outerwear Coat - A cute magenta-red dress like coat made of a silky material with 4 red buttons on the chest and white fluffy material at the bottom and sleeves. - Features Trinket Sparkles on the package. Swimwear/Bathwear Frog Hooded Towel - "Bath time is ribbit-ing with this froggy hooded towel for your Lalaloopsy Littles!"'' Features Sprinkle Spice Cookie on the package. Ducky Hooded Towel - Features Trouble Dusty Trails on the package. Costumes '''Ladybug' - An adorable one piece with big black polkadot print and white neck, sleeves, and leg segment. On the back are a big pair of wings with red sewn design lining. Features Petal Flowerpot on the package. Trivia * Ironically, despite the blue pajamas mentioning Pillow, she is not the Lalaloopsy on the pack. Also note how she's usually always dressed ''in ''Pajamas. *Coral Sea Shells has a bathing suit that almost resembles the bathing suit dress one can purchase for their doll. However its pink with polkadots and comes in the same general shape other then minor skirt differents. The ribbon around the neck is also blue, not hot pink. *The Skeleton Pajamas are most likely not for girl Lalaloopsies, making them the only fashion pack made exclusively for boys. Category:Merchandise